1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding roof comprising a light-transparent or light permeable cover for a roof opening in a vehicle of any configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such sliding roofs are described, for example, in German patent 199 11 811 C1. The cover preferably comprises a cover plate in the form of a transparent pane of glass 12 having a solar cell arrangement 14 attached by means of an adhesive foil 16 to its underside.
From German patent 199 37 221 C1 a sliding roof is known having a closure element 14 comprised of a main solar generator 24 and an auxiliary solar generator 34 of the same kind, wherein the auxiliary solar generator 34 is arranged underneath the main solar generator 24 and can be moved out of this position in order to increase the power generated by solar energy.
From German patent 199 07 232 C1, moreover, a sliding roof is known from where the electrical energy generated by the solar cells is supplied to a ventilator motor for operating it or also to the vehicle battery so as to be stored therein (this is described in particular in column 2, lines 36 to 40, of this patent document).
It is an object of the present invention to improve the generation of electrical energy for supplying a larger number of consumers in order not to be dependent on the vehicle battery during peak energy consumption when the electrical energy generated by means of the solar cells is not sufficient.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the solar modules are configured to be light-transparent, in that at least one auxiliary energy generator of a special configuration is provided on the sliding roof and is configured to operate independently of the vehicle motor, and in that at least one additional energy storage device is arranged in direct vicinity of the solar modules.
Accordingly, not only are the solar modules configured to be transparent so that they can convert light impinging from two sides into electrical energy and, as an added benefit, they allow the passage of light through the roof opening into the interior of the vehicle, but also at least one auxiliary energy generator of a special kind is provided which, in contrast to the conventional generator (alternator) of motor vehicles driven by the motor of the vehicle, is arranged on the sliding roof, operates independently of the vehicle motor, and thus ensures energy generation particularly for a large number of consumers such as air conditioning devices, electrical brakes, electrical vehicle heating in winter when the motor of the vehicle is switched off, recharging of the vehicle battery and the like, even when the generation of electrical energy by means of the solar cells, for example, in the case of inclement weather or at night, is reduced or even completely lacking. In this way, the fuel consumption when driving, for example, for operating the air conditioning of a vehicle by means of the vehicle battery, is also reduced. By arranging at least one energy storage device in direct vicinity of the solar modules on the sliding roof, the energy-supplying lines between solar modules and energy storage device as well as between the auxiliary energy generator on the sliding roof and the energy storage device become particularly short.